


A walk to remember

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, stealing from a walk to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“maybe you’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.”<br/>“and why would that scare me?”<br/>“because then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin’ maps and speeches, or your revolution. no, you know the real reason you’re scared? it’s cause you wanna be with me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I am shamelessly ripping off the quote from 'a walk to remember' and a picture set from tumblr starring Eponine and Enjolras. 
> 
> The roles are reversed here so Eponine is trying to pursue Enjolras

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the quote used 

“Maybe you’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you.”

Enjolras clenches his jaw so tightly he fears it may lock with the tension; the fight is sprialling out of control, a feeling Enjolras abhors. He is the leader, he is in control, but somehow it all seems to disappear when Eponine is around. She has no sense of barriers, she doesn't let him hide, and won't take no for an answer. He is absolutely captivated by her and unnerved. 

He doesn't know how he fell into this with Eponine--he blames Grantaire, not that he can prove anything but the drunk is always good to pin things on since he usually can't remember what actually happened and therefore cannot defend himself. 

All he knows is that a month ago Eponine crashed into his life, shook the contents around and made herself comfortable somewhere in the vicinity of his soul, and made it clear she's not leaving. 

He spins around, forcing her backwards a step, he hadn't realized how close she was behind him; it was another thing about her-she didn't know when to back off, she was always in his face.

"And why would that scare me?" Enjolras fired back, feeling defensive and angry. 

Her dark eyes blaze but it's not with anger, it's with determination to be heard, 

“Because then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin' speeches, or your revolution." She paused, small hand grabbing onto his sleeve, fingers winding into the material. When she speak it is low and intimate, for him, only him to hear. "No, you know the real reason you’re scared? it’s cause you wanna be with me too.”


End file.
